


As the sun rise, the mind fall apart

by milankovitch0889



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU Josh is rescue before he can become a wendigo, Aftermath, Em' is not just a bitch, Emily deals with the Mike/Ash situation, Everybody Lives, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Recovery
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milankovitch0889/pseuds/milankovitch0889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Survivante des évènements de Blackwood Pines, Emily essaye de retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Pourtant, cette nuit continue de la hanter. Entre les Wendigos et la trahison de ceux qu'elle pensait être ses amies, elle n'arrive pas à remonter la pente. Et quand quelqu'un du passé décide de lui rendre visite, Emily se demande si elle ne perd pas complètement la raison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Après avoir joué à Until Dawn, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire une fanfiction sur la façon dont les personnages géreraient ce qu'ils ont vécus durant cette nuit et principalement, Emily.  
> Contrairement sûrement à beaucoup, j'adore ce personnage que j'imagine plus complexe que ce que les gens imaginent. Je vois plutôt son attitude comme étant une protection, un genre qu'elle se donne... Et je pense que c'est celle qui aurait le plus de mal à gérer le traumatisme de cette nuit (Entre l'existence des Wendigos et le fait que ses "amis" aient voulu la tuer, sans compter Matt qui l'aurait laissé tomber à la Tour)  
> Pour ce qui est de Josh, je hais le fait qu'il n'existe pas un moyen de le sauver. Lui aussi aurait beaucoup de mal à gérer la situation, la culpabilité et son état mental le rongeant à petit feu.
> 
> Je sais que c'est un couple inhabituel, vu qu'ils n'ont aucune? intéraction durant le jeu, mais c'est ce qui rend les choses plus intéressantes à mes yeux.

La nuit venait de tomber, le vent s’était levé il y a quelques minutes et les premiers frissons parcoururent tout son être. Le sac à dos sur son épaule, Emily accéléra le pas alors qu’elle quittait la troisième avenue. Glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle avançait tête baissée, n’osant pas regarder autour d’elle. Voilà six mois qu’elle avait survécu à ce que les journaux avaient appelé : Le massacre de Blackwood Pines ! Bien entendu, la réalité avait été cachée aux yeux du Grand Public, après tout, qui pourraient croire une telle chose ?

S’engouffrant dans la ruelle qui menait à son appartement, Emily commença à fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir les clés. La ruelle n’était pas éclairée et seule la lumière de la Lune et de l’avenue principale lui permettait de distinguer la porte de son immeuble. Mettant la main sur les clés, elle sursauta quand une poubelle se renversa. « Bien jouée, Emily ! Fais toi peur toute seule ! » pensa-t-elle avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure et de rentrer dans le hall de l’immeuble.

Montant les étages quatre à quatre, elle entra chez elle et balança son sac à dos sur le sol, enlevant ses chaussures afin de libérer ses pieds douloureux. Se dirigeant vers le salon, elle se débarrassa de son manteau et ferma les yeux, appréciant le silence qui régnait dans son appartement. Voilà deux mois qu’elle y vivait, qu’elle avait quitté le studio à l’Université pour venir s’installer ici, au calme. Ses parents n’avaient pas posé de questions lorsqu’elle leur en avait fait la requête. Ils avaient compris que leur fille avait besoin de calme, pour guérir du traumatisme qu’elle avait vécu quelques mois auparavant. Si seulement, ils savaient…

Cette nuit là continuait de hanter Emily. Chaque nuit, la jeune femme revivait un passage de sa terrible expérience et à chaque fois, le rêve finissait de la même façon. Le Wendigo finissait par la rattraper et la déchiquetait en un coup de pattes. Et les séances chez le psychologue n’aidaient en rien. A vrai dire, Emily avait refusé de s’y rendre au début, prétextant qu’elle allait bien. Mais après deux semaines de nuits blanches, elle avait fini par reconnaître qu’elle avait peut-être besoin d’aide. Alors, elle s’y était rendu, à reculons. Dr Graham était une femme sûrement très intelligente et plutôt fine. Elle avait un certain tact et une manière de parler qui agaçait l’étudiante. Mais elle ne la brusquait pas, la laissant parler de tout ce qu’elle voulait, de laisser sortir ses sentiments qu’elle avait enfoui et il y en avait : La colère, la déception, la peur… Mais celui qui dominait le plus, c’était la trahison ! Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé que ceux qu’elle pensait être ses amis, puisse prendre avec une telle facilité la décision de l’éliminer. Elle se souvenait exactement de cet instant où Mike avait pointé son arme sur elle, prétextant qu’elle était un danger pour le groupe.

Elle se souvenait de chaque mot, de chaque regard que lui avaient lancé Ashley, Mike, Chris et Sam. Elle se souvenait du regard de Matt alors qu’il avait sauté sur la corniche, la laissant tomber dans les mines avec la tour. Et à chaque fois, elle ressentait cette irrépressible envie de tout casser, d’hurler sa peine et son incompréhension. Oh, elle n’était pas idiote ! Elle savait que son comportement de pétasse ne lui était pas favorable. Elle en était conscience mais elle l’assumait. Elle n’était pas le genre de femmes à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et elle en était fière. Les autres la pensaient manipulatrice, hautaine et vindicative ? Elle se considérait comme étant intelligente, pragmatique et sûre d’elle. Elle n’était pas parfaite et elle ne prétendait pas l’être. 

Ils avaient tous survécu, mis à part Josh qui avait disparu sans laisser de traces. C’était presque un miracle qu’aucun d’entre eux ne soient morts et pourtant, Emily se sentait seule. Une fois, son interrogatoire terminée, la jeune femme était partie pour l’hôpital pour passer des examens. Sa morsure était bénigne et sa jambe avait commencé à s’infecter. Rien qui ne l’oblige néanmoins à rester et elle était rentrée avec ses parents. Elle n’avait pas adressé un mot à ses compagnons d’infortune, préférant pour une fois se taire plutôt que de déverser ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur. Elle leur en voulait à tous, tous autant qu’ils étaient pour différentes raisons et même après six mois écoulés, elle persistait à les ignorer. Ils essayaient pourtant de lui parler. Plus d’une fois Sam était venue la voir pour prendre des nouvelles mais la jolie brune coupait court à la discussion. Mike lui avait laissé une dizaine de messages sur son répondeur pour s’excuser pour l’incident au chalet mais là encore, Emily se contentait d’effacer les messages avant la fin. Elle voulait oublier cette nuit et pour cela, elle devait les oublier, eux ! Ils étaient restés soudés, l’expérience les ayant rapproché tandis que celle-ci avait éloigné Emily du reste du groupe.  
C’était une des raisons de son déménagement, elle ne supportait plus de sentir leurs regards lorsqu’elle rentrait dans sa chambre au campus ou au réfectoire lorsqu’elle s’installait à une table, dans un coin. Les gens avaient remarqué son changement d’attitude. La pétillante et mordante Emily avait laissé place à une Emily plus calme et réservée, souvent dans ses pensées et ne faisant pas vraiment attention au monde qui l’entourait.

Tendue, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se fit couler un bain. Plongeant dans celui-ci, elle mit de la musique et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus penser à cette nuit, elle voulait oublier mais il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu’un qui ravivait les souvenirs. Un bruit attira son attention et Emily ouvrit un œil, tendant l’oreille. Silence. Refermant les yeux, elle se maudissait pour laisser son imagination continuer à lui jouer des tours. Lors des premiers jours qui avaient suivi son retour, elle n’avait eu de cesse de sursauter à n’importe quel bruit et même à imaginer certains d’entre eux. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle avait repris le dessus et elle ne comptait pas retomber dans ses travers. Pourtant, un nouveau bruit s’éleva dans son appartement.  
Se redressant, elle plissa des yeux. Tout ceci semblait venir du salon. Attrapant la serviette, Emily sortit du bain, les yeux rivés sur la porte, comme si celle-ci allait s’ouvrir à tout moment. Avançant prudemment, elle attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, son sèche-cheveux. Prudemment, elle ouvrit la porte et se maudit immédiatement de ne pas avoir laissé la lumière ouverte dans l’appartement. Déglutissant, elle se revoyait dans la mine, s’éclairant avec son portable. L’angoisse grimpait en elle, la prenant à la gorge alors qu’elle s’arrêtait devant la porte du salon.

« Il y a quelqu’un ? » parvînt-elle à articuler mais personne ne lui répondit. 

Serrant son sèche-cheveux dans la main, la jolie brune avança dans le salon, ses yeux scannant les quatre coins de la pièce. La pénombre l’empêchait de distinguer toute la pièce et elle chercha l’interrupteur de sa main libre. Appuyant sur ce dernier, la lumière l’aveugla quelques secondes. S’habituant à celle-ci, son regard s’arrêta sur une silhouette dos à elle, qui faisait face à la baie vitrée du salon. C’est à ce moment qu’elle remarqua que la porte fenêtre qui menait au balcon était ouverte.

« Qui êtes vous ? Qu’est ce que vous faîtes chez moi ? » demanda-t-elle d’un ton ferme. Elle reconnaissait cette silhouette, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur celle-ci.

L’homme ne lui répondit pas, restant stoïque. S’avançant, Emily essayait de maîtriser son angoisse. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme mais elle voulait qu’il parte, immédiatement.  
« Tu devrais fermer tes fenêtres, c’est dangereux comme quartier… » finit par dire l’inconnu et Emily stoppa net. Cette voix, elle la reconnaissait. Mais c’était impossible.

« Qu’est ce que… C’est impossible ! » parvînt-elle à articuler alors que l’homme commença à se tourner vers elle, lentement.  
Les yeux d’Emily s’écarquillèrent et elle ouvrit la bouche. Lâchant son ‘arme’, elle sentit ses jambes trembler alors qu’elle distinguait un visage qu’elle n’aurait jamais pensé revoir un jour.

« Josh… » murmura-t-elle alors qu’un sourire se dessina sur le visage de ce dernier.


	2. Chapter 2

Ses yeux n’arrivaient pas à se détacher de Josh, comme hypnotisée par ce dernier. Secouant la tête, elle n’arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. C’était impossible, Josh avait disparu cette nuit là, personne n’en avait jamais entendu parler. La police locale n’avait pas retrouvé son corps, simplement sa veste. Emily, ainsi que les autres, en avait conclu qu’il avait été tué par les Wendigos ou pire, qu’il était devenu l’une de ses créatures. Et pourtant, il était là face à elle. Non, c’était son esprit qui lui jouait un tour, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

« Non, tu n’existes pas ! Je suis en train rêver, je me suis endormie dans mon bain… » dit-elle pour se convaincre alors que Josh la fixait, les bras croisés.

« Vraiment, Emily ? Tu crois que je suis quoi, un fantôme ? » lui demanda Josh avec un sourire narquois et Emily se renfrogna.Sur la défensive, elle recula d’un pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait et elle n’avait aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire.

« Vas te faire voir Josh ! C’est mon esprit qui me joue des tours… Putain, je suis en train de devenir folle… » Incapable de bouger, elle secoua la tête alors que Josh avança d’un pas. Emily recula de nouveau. Son geste arrêta Josh qui fronça les sourcils.

« Em’… » commença-t-il et la jeune femme grimaça. Ce surnom, elle ne l’avait plus entendu depuis cette nuit là, depuis qu’elle avait quitté l’hôpital sous le regard des autres.

« Ne m’appelles pas comme ça ! Tu es mort, tu ne devrais pas être là… » dit-elle dans un murmure alors qu’elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes espérant que lorsqu’elle les rouvrirait, Josh ne serait plus là. Malheureusement, ce dernier n’avait pas bougé d’un cil et Emily se mordit la lèvre. Était-elle vraiment en train de perdre la tête ? Et si c’était le cas, pourquoi Josh ? Josh était resté le même que dans ses souvenirs. Elle savait tout de son plan douteux pour se venger, elle savait pour son état psychologique instable mais là, il semblait si posé, si calme. Il n’y avait aucune trace de démence quand il la regardait, juste de la… Pitié ?

« Emily, tu as besoin d’aide… » La voix de Josh la sortit de ses pensées. Emily regarda le brun, s’attendant à le voir s’évaporer comme un fantôme mais il restait là. Croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, Emily se renfrogna.

« Je n’ai besoin de personne ! Je vais très bien et pour tout te dire, je vais même voir un psy… » Le fusillant du regard, l’étudiante avait l’air sûrement ridicule à parler toute seule. Pour elle, Josh n’était pas là. Elle était seule dans cette pièce.

« En es-tu vraiment sûre ? Où sont les autres ? Pourquoi tu ne leur parles plus ? » demanda de nouveau Josh, plus inquisiteur que jamais. Emily sentit son poing, se serrer à la mention de ses anciens amis. Elle n’avait pas envie de discuter d’eux, surtout pas avec une matérialisation de son esprit. Est-ce que c’était son esprit qui avait fait apparaître Josh pour qu’elle finisse par parler de ce qu’elle ressentait ? Est-ce qu’elle était arrivée au point de rupture ?

« Je n’ai rien à leur dire ! Et je n’ai rien à te dire, non plus ! Fous-moi la paix, disparais ! Je veux juste que vous me laissiez tranquille… » râla-t-elle, avant de tourner le dos, bien décidée à retourner dans son bain. Elle n’était pas chez le psy, elle n’était pas obligée de parler. Elle entendit un mouvement et lorsqu’elle sentit une main sur son bras, elle se mit à hurler. Tombant sur le sol, elle leva les yeux vers Josh, qui semblait confus. Tremblante, Emily secouait la tête incrédule.

« Mais tu es… Tu es… » bégaya-t-elle.

« Réel ? Bien sûr que je suis réel… » répondit Josh avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Emily secoua la tête. Elle était en train de perdre la tête, c’était sûrement déjà fait. Josh ne pouvait pas être là, il ne pouvait pas.

« Mais tu es mort, Mike t’a laissé dans les mines ! On a jamais retrouvé ton corps mais… La police a dit que… » argumenta Emily en se relevant. Elle s’écarta immédiatement, mettant une marge de sécurité entre elle et… Josh ?

« Je… J’ai survécu comme tu peux le voir. » se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules. Emily l’observait comme une bête curieuse, ne sachant plus ce qu’elle devait croire. Il était bien réel, elle avait senti sa main sur son épaule. Elle n’était pas folle…

« Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ? Tout le monde te croit mort… » souffla Emily, brisant le silence qui s’était installé entre eux. C’était la première fois qu’ils discutaient tous les deux, rien que tous les deux. Même avant la nuit qui avait tout changé, ils n’avaient jamais été proches. Ils étaient dans le même groupe d’amis sans pour autant être amis. Josh se passa une main derrière le crâne, visiblement gêné par la question. Retrouvant un semblant de confiance en soi, Emily s’avança vers Josh. Elle voulait comprendre désormais, elle voulait savoir la vérité. Pourquoi Josh n’avait rien dit aux autres ? A moins que…

« Est-ce que les autres sont au courant ? » demanda-t-elle avec une légère pointe de déception. C’était de son propre chef qu’elle avait coupé les ponts avec les autres mais ils ne lui auraient quand même pas caché une chose pareille. Des flashbacks de l’altercation avec Ashley et Mike lui traversèrent l’esprit et elle sût la réponse : Ils en étaient parfaitement capable !

« Non, non personne n’est au courant ! Enfin, mis à part mes parents et toi désormais… » Emily hocha la tête, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu’elle était sensée dire à présent. Elle était contente de savoir que Josh avait survécu, vraiment. Et surtout, il semblait aller mieux. Tout du moins, c’était l’impression qu’il donnait. Il ressemblait au Josh d’avant, celui qui n’avait pas perdu ses sœurs. _« Par ta faute… »_ lui souffla une voix dans sa tête et Emily ferma les yeux. Bien qu’elle ne l’ait jamais montré, la jeune femme se sentait coupable de tout ça. Sa psychologue lui avait dit que c’était normal, que c’était la culpabilité du survivant mais Emily savait que c’était plus profond. Tout était parti de ce stupide béguin d’Hannah pour Mike et de sa stupide jalousie. Si elle avait été moins ‘Emily’ ce soir là, si elle avait dit à Jessica d’arrêter… Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

« Où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi tu ne t’es pas manifesté plus tôt ? » le questionna-t-elle. Elle vit immédiatement que sa question embarrassa le brun. Josh glissa une main derrière sa nuque et eût un léger rire.

« Je… Après tout ce qui s’est passé, je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez me voir ! Je vous ai fait tellement de mal. » commença-t-il. Emily ne pouvait pas le contredire. Ce qu’il avait fait ce soir là, ce plan machiavélique avait tourné au cauchemar. Il avait perdu le contrôle de son plan et ils s’étaient retrouvés à faire face à ces créatures. Un frisson parcourra son échine alors qu’elle revoyait le visage de ces choses.

« Et puis, je devais me soigner ! Je me suis fait aider, je suis entré en hôpital psychiatrique même… Si seulement, j’avais pris cette initiative plus tôt… » murmura-t-il et Emily se retînt d’acquiescer. Il semblait réellement regretter et elle n’avait pas la force d’en rajouter. Après tout, qui était-elle pour le juger alors qu’elle se sentait aussi responsable que lui ? C’était elle la fautive, c’était elle qui avait tout déclenchée. Lui, il n’avait été que la victime…

« Ça ne sert à rien de penser au passé ! Il faut regarder vers l’avenir… Si j’ai appris quelque chose de cette expérience, c’est qu’il faut profiter de chaque instant et de ne surtout pas se laisser envahir par le passé… » déclara Emily sur un ton décidé. Les yeux froncés, elle faisait son possible pour respecter cette doctrine mais c’était difficile certains jours.

« Tu as peut-être raison mais parfois le passé est trop dur à porter pour qu’on puisse l’oublier ! » Emily se tût suite aux paroles de Josh. Il n’avait pas tort non plus mais elle refusait de laisser cet évènement dicter sa vie davantage. Elle n’était pas idiote au point de croire que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant mais elle pouvait retrouver un semblant de vie normale.

« Je vais te laisser ! Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait peur… » dit Josh avec un sourire, alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le salon. Emily le regarda faire en silence, avant de s’élancer à sa poursuite.

« Attends ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors qu’il était à l’encadrement de sa porte fenêtre. Se retournant vers Emily, Josh haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? » lui répondit-il avec un clin d’œil. Un rictus apparût sur le visage d’Emily alors que le brun ajouta. « Ah et au fait, penses à fermer cette fenêtre ! On ne sait jamais qui pourrait rentrer ici... avant de sauter du balcon. Heureusement pour lui, la jeune femme vivait au premier étage. S’avançant vers la porte fenêtre, Emily referma celle-ci en douceur. Elle avait dû mal à croire que Josh Washington était dans son salon, en chair et en os et surtout, parfaitement sain d’esprit. Son regard se perdit dans la nuit sombre, réfléchissant à ces retrouvailles inattendues.


	3. Chapter 3

Les mains remplies de sacs, Emily cherchait frénétiquement ses clés dans son sac à main. Profitant du beau temps, la jolie brune avait décidé d’aller faire les boutiques pour se détendre. Elle ne l’avait pas fait depuis une éternité et ça lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Ses parents allaient sûrement s’arracher les cheveux en voyant l’état de son compte en banque mais elle s’en fichait. Elle avait la chance d’avoir grandi dans une famille riche, pourquoi se priverait-elle ? Ne parvenant pas à mettre la main sur les clés, elle lâcha ses sacs en soupirant. « C’est pas vrai, mais où est-ce qu’elles sont ? » S’accroupissant, elle renversa le contenu de son sac et chercha parmi la montagne d’objets qu’elle conservait dans ce dernier. Elle finit par les retrouver coincées entre son miroir et son porte-monnaie. Ramassant ses affaires, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma avec son pied.

Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle balança les sacs sur son lit et souffla. Elle avait mal aux pieds. Arpenter les allées de la galerie marchande pendant quatre heures dans des chaussures neuves n’était pas l’idée la plus brillante qu’elle ait eue. Retirant ses chaussures, elle retourna dans l’entrée puis se dirigea vers le frigo pour se servir un verre. La fenêtre de son balcon était ouverte et elle pouvait entendre les bruits de l’avenue principale jusqu’ici. Un doux mélange entre klaxons et discussions bruyantes, les joies de la vie urbaine ! Son verre à la main, elle se dirigea vers le salon et sursauta quand elle vit Josh assis sur son canapé, un magazine entre les mains.

« Mais bordel, qu’est ce que tu fous là toi ? » demanda Emily, qui avait failli recracher le contenu de son verre. Josh leva la tête vers la jeune femme et lui sourit. « Je viens de faire le test de ce magazine féminin et on fait parti du même groupe de personnes, c’est drôle non ? » Emily fronça les sourcils et sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez alors qu’elle lui arracha le magazine des mains et le jeta sur la table basse de son salon.

« Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question : Qu’est ce que tu fais chez moi ? Et comment tu es entré ? » Josh tourna la tête vers la porte fenêtre. Emily soupira et secoua la tête _« Bien sûr »_

« Je t’avais pourtant dit que c’était dangereux… N’importe qui peut rentrer chez toi ! » railla Joshua, alors qu’il observait la propriétaire des lieux. Celle-ci grogna et posa le verre sur la table basse avant d’aller refermer la porte fenêtre.

« Habituellement, les gens sonnent et passent par la porte d’entrée ! Tu es sûrement le seul mec dans cette ville qui pense que, parce qu’une porte fenêtre est ouverte, c’est un signe d’invitation ! » Josh haussa les épaules, nonchalant. Les bras sur les hanches, Emily était grognon. Voilà trois semaines qu’elle avait découvert que Josh était en vie. Elle n’avait rien demandé à personne, c’était lui qui avait débarqué dans son appartement en pleine nuit et il s’était volatilisé. Plus de nouvelles, plus rien… Et voilà qu’elle le retrouvait dans son salon, l’air de rien.

« Et donc, qu’est ce que tu viens faire chez moi ? » répéta-t-elle. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à le revoir pour être honnête. La jeune femme avait eu encore des doutes sur le fait d’avoir imaginé leur entrevue la dernière fois. La présence de Josh dans son salon, en cette fin d’après midi, était une preuve suffisante. Ce dernier haussa de nouveau les épaules et ce silence agaça la jeune femme. Que croyait-il ? Que son appartement était un squat pour n’importe quelle personne ? Que c’était un stand de repos ? Elle sentit sa frustration grimper et les insultes s’amoncelaient dans sa bouche mais elle préféra se taire. Elle ne l’avouerait pas mais une partie d’elle était contente de voir Josh. Emily se sentait seule, bien qu’elle ne laissait rien transparaître. Elle se sentait même seule lorsqu’elle se retrouvait au milieu d’autres étudiants. Comme si cette nuit avait crée un grand fossé entre elle et les autres. Prenant place à côté de Josh, un silence s’installa.

« Est-ce que tu as parlé aux autres ? » Tournant la tête vers Joshua, la jeune femme était partagée sur ce qu’elle voulait entendre comme réponse. Une partie d’elle jubilait à l’idée de savoir que ses anciens amis étaient encore dans l’ignorance mais une autre savait qu’ils méritaient de savoir. A quoi bon faire le deuil de quelqu’un qui n’était pas mort ?

« Non, je n’ai pas eu le courage… Et toi ? » Emily fronça les sourcils suite à sa question. Dévisageant Josh, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s’enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé.

« Et pourquoi je l’aurais fait ? Primo, ce n’est pas à moi de le dire. Deuxio, je te rappelle que je ne veux plus jamais adresser ses paroles à ses abrutis et tercio, ils ne m’auraient pas cru de toute façon… » C’était surtout le fait qu’elle ne veuille plus leur parler qui avait fait qu’elle avait gardé le silence. Avant, ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout de colporter toutes les nouvelles qu’elle entendait. Parfois, elle les inventait même… _« Puérile et idiote ! »_

« Ce sont tes amis, Em’ ! Après ce que vous avez vécu, c’est stupide de détruire une amitié comme ça ! » plaida Josh et Emily sentit son sang ne faire qu’un tour. Qui était-il pour la juger ? Il ne savait rien de ce qui s’était passé pendant son périple dans les mines ou l’altercation avec Mike et Ashley…

Pointant son doigt vers Josh, elle fulminait. « La ferme ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, tu n’as aucune idée de ce qu’ils ont fait alors ferme-là Josh ! » Sa voix grondait, comme à l’époque. Elle ne s’était mise en colère qu’une fois, lors d’une séance chez la psychologue pour les mêmes raisons. Cette histoire la dévorait de l’intérieur et elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser tout ce ressentiment qu’elle ressentait pour ses anciens amis. Josh ne cilla pas, au contraire, son visage se radoucit et Emily fût perturbée par tant de calme. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme ? Lui, le psychotique à l’esprit dérangé ?

« Alors racontes moi ! » lui dit-il calmement et Emily sentit sa fureur fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle n’avait aucune envie de raconter de nouveau cet instant, aucune envie de se repenser à ce sentiment quand elle avait vu l’arme pointer vers elle. Et pourtant, elle commença à parler. Racontant de l’instant où elle était revenue au chalet jusqu’à ce que Mike ne baisse son arme.

« Cet enfoiré n’avait même pas le courage d’appuyer sur la détente ! Je dois ma vie au fait que ce n’est qu’un lâche, voilà tout ! » Les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, elle n’avait même pas remarqué qu’une larme avait coulé. La séchant d’un geste de la main, elle n’osait pas regarder Josh. Elle ne voulait pas voir de la pitié dans son visage ou de l’incompréhension. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa réaction, tout simplement.

Elle tressaillit en sentant sa main sur son épaule et elle finit par tourner la tête vers lui. L’inquiétude se lisait sur son visage et Emily détourna les yeux. « Je suis désolé… Tout ça, c’est de ma faute ! » Reposant son regard sur Josh, Emily secoua la tête.

« Non, tu n’y es pour rien ! Ce sont eux qu’il faut blâmer ! Ils avaient un choix à faire, ils l’ont fait. Ils n’ont juste pas eu le courage d’aller jusqu’au bout… » Et elle ne cessait de se demander ce qui se serait passé si Mike avait appuyé sur la détente. Elle ne serait certainement pas ici, à se remémorer tout ça. Peut-être serait-elle en paix ?

Un silence s’installa entre eux. Chacun contemplait leur souvenir respectif et surtout leur blessure. Emily n’osait pas imaginer la culpabilité qui devait ronger Joshua. Après tout, c’était lui qui les avait ramenés au chalet. Il y avait de quoi se sentir coupable, même s’il ne pouvait pas savoir l’existence de ces créatures. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle s’était sortie de ce cauchemar, Emily arrivait à mettre sa peine de côté pour quelqu’un d’autre. Posant sa main sur l’épaule de Josh, elle la serra affectueusement. Elle n’était pas douée pour ce genre de moments, elle était plus à l’aise pour la confrontation. Josh leva la tête en sa direction et lui sourit. Un sentiment de satisfaction envahit la jeune femme alors qu’une sonnerie retentit. Cherchant autour d’elle, Emily ne reconnaissait pas celle-ci. Josh sortit son téléphone et grogna, sa main cherchant quelque chose dans la poche de son jean. Emily le regarda sortir un tube et prendre deux comprimés qu’il avala sans difficulté.

N’osant rien dire, elle le regarda ranger son attirail en silence. « Ce sont mes médicaments ! Je suis sous traitement ! Pour éviter de dérailler de nouveau… » lui avoua Josh, un demi sourire sur le visage.

« Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais vraiment leur dire… Aux autres ! Que tu es vivant ! » commença Emily, se redressant. Elle leur en voulait mais elle savait que c’était la meilleure chose à faire, pour Josh comme pour eux. Ce dernier la regarda, haussant les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs ! Peut-être ne voudront-ils même pas me revoir… » Emily croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil. « Et pourtant, tu es venu me voir alors que, sans vouloir t’offenser, nous n’étions pas vraiment amis avant… Enfin, je veux dire qu’on n’était pas vraiment proche quoi… Tu m’as compris » Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de vouloir faire preuve de tact. Elle était plutôt du genre à dire ce qu’elle pensait et de ne pas se préoccuper des conséquences mais avec Josh, elle voulait faire des efforts. Il était venu vers elle et au fond, il était le seul à avoir vraiment perdu quelqu’un dans toute cette histoire.

« Si je suis venu te voir, c’est parce que tu étais seule… Je pensais que ce serait plus facile d’affronter une personne à la fois, plutôt que de révéler ma présence à tout le monde ! » expliqua Josh. Emily ne répondit rien, le fixant. Elle comprenait la logique, bien qu’elle soit un peu déçue. Mais après tout, pour quelles autres raisons aurait-il décidé de la voir et pas les autres ?

« On n’était peut-être pas les plus proches du groupe, mais je suis contente que tu sois venu vers moi ! » Emily était troublée par la sincérité de ses propres propos. Mais elle avait trouvé quelqu’un à qui parler, quelqu’un qui la comprenait, qui ne la regardait pas comme une folle si elle mentionnait le mot Wendigo.

« Tu ne m’en veux vraiment pas ? » demanda Josh et Emily secoua la tête. « Non, je ne t’en veux pas ! Ce que tu as fait, j’aurais sûrement fait dix fois pire… Je sais que j’ai été une garce ! J’en suis sûrement toujours une mais je ne vais pas te jeter la pierre sur cette histoire. J’ai déjà mon lot de personnes à haïr, je n’ai pas envie d’en rajouter une autre… » Les deux étudiants échangèrent un sourire. Jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre, Josh soupira et s’écarta.

« Je serais bien resté mais je vais devoir rentrer ! » Emily posa une main sur son bras, l’arrêtant dans son geste.

« Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vis ? Tu as un portable ? » lui demanda-t-elle et Josh la regarda, quelques secondes avant de croiser les bras et de sourire.

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que Mlle Foster aimerait qu’on garde contact ? » Emily sentit immédiatement la gêne la gagner alors que le sourire de Joshua s’agrandit. Secouant la tête, elle le frappa sur l’épaule affectueusement.

« Oh la ferme Washington ! Ne sois pas aussi imbus de ta personne ! Je disais ça, pour toi. Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais avoir besoin de discuter… » Josh hocha la tête, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

« Oui ou alors, une jolie brune aimerait quelqu’un avec qui discuter ! Malheureusement, je n’ai pas de téléphone ! Et je… Enfin, je n’ai pas d’appartement ! Je suis encore en hôpital psychiatrique… » avoua Josh, visiblement gêné par cet aveu. Emily fronça les sourcils. Il avait l’air d’aller bien pourtant, il prenait son traitement.

« Attends, comment ça se fait que tu puisses sortir si tu es en hôpital psychiatrique ? Ne me dis pas que tu t’es échappé et… » commença Emily mais Josh l’arrêta, levant les bras devant lui.

« Non, non ! J’ai le droit de sortir… Mais mon psychologue pensait que ça devait se faire progressivement. Alors, j’ai le droit de sortir durant un certain laps de temps. La dernière fois, j’ai dépassé le couvre feu quand on s’est vu. C’est pour ça que j’ai mis autant de temps avant de revenir… » Se grattant l’arrière du crâne, Josh lâcha un rire nerveux et Emily se contenta d’acquiescer d’un signe de tête. Elle n’avait pas envie de douter de ses propos. Elle ne voulait pas douter de la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait parler de tout ça.

« Alors, tu ferais mieux de rentrer ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves priver de sortie à cause de moi… » Josh lâcha un rire. « Oui, je ne pourrais pas revenir te voir… » Emily secoua la tête, amusée. Elle n’avait jamais fait attention à Josh et à son humour. Il était drôle, à sa façon.

« Attends, tu vas où là ? » demanda-t-elle en le voyant se diriger vers la fenêtre.

« Et bien, je m’en vais ! Où veux-tu que j’aille ? » Emily leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu connais les portes ? Tu sais, ces choses qui nous permettent d’entrer dans une pièce et d’en sortir… » railla-t-elle et Josh ouvrit la porte fenêtre tout en riant.

« Désolé, mais j’aime bien entrer par la fenêtre chez toi ! Et puis, les portes, c’est trop commun pour moi… » De nouveau, il lui fit un clin d’œil avant de disparaître. Emily s’avança vers la porte fenêtre et la referma, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait du mal à l’avouer mais elle appréciait ces entrevues avec Josh, ça l’apaisait. Et Dieu sait, qu’elle en avait besoin.


	4. Chapter 4

Les mains dans les poches de son gilet, Josh accéléra le pas alors que la pluie commençait à s’intensifier. Il détestait ce temps. Il y a moins de cinq minutes, il faisait un grand soleil et voilà que le déluge arrivait. Entrant dans la ruelle où vivait Emily, il sentit immédiatement une vague de bonheur l’envahir alors que le balcon de la jeune femme était en vue. Depuis plus de deux mois, Joshua se rendait une fois par semaine chez la jeune femme. Ils discutaient, regardaient la télé, parfois ils ne disaient rien appréciant simplement la présence de l’autre. Il avait encore du mal à croire que ce soit avec Emily qu’il arrive à trouver un minimum de paix. Mais la jeune femme n’était plus la garce qu’elle était avant. Tout du moins, elle ne l’était plus 24 heures sur 24. Grimpant sur la poubelle, il se hissa docilement sur le balcon. Emily continuait de lui faire remarquer qu’il pouvait entrer par la porte d’entrée mais le brun persistait à passer par la porte fenêtre. L’eau ruisselait sur son visage alors qu’il tentait d’ouvrir la porte fenêtre mais celle-ci était fermée. Haussant un sourcil, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait enfin fini par l’écouter… Frappant sur la partie vitrée, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la porte ne s’ouvre, révélant Emily.

La jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête, l’invitant à entrer. Ne se faisant pas prier, il s’engouffra dans l’appartement et reçut une serviette en pleine figure.

« Tiens, avant que tu ne salisses tout l’appartement ! Je viens de faire le ménage… » Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’il se ressuyait le visage et se débarrassait de ses chaussures.« Tu es passé prendre un film ou je dois chercher sur Netflix ? »

Josh sortit de sa veste un DVD qu’il avait emprunté au loueur de DVD devant lequel il passait tous les jours. Emily sourit puis fronça les sourcils. « Tu as vérifié que ce n’était pas un film d’horreur, cette fois ? »

« Non, c’est bon ! J’ai pris une comédie romantique, je sais que tu adores ça… » lui répondit-il avant de la rejoindre sur le canapé. La jeune femme secoua la tête, amusée et attrapa la télécommande.

« J’ai commandé des pizzas ! Je t’ai pris l’habituel sauf que cette fois-ci, je t’en ai pris deux ! Ça me permettra de pouvoir finir la mienne avant que tu ne t’y attaques… » glissa-t-elle avec malice et Josh feignit d’être vexé. « Quoi ? Est-ce que tu sous entends que je serais un goinfre ? » Emily s’approcha de lui et haussa un sourcil. « Mais c’est ce que tu es Washington ! Un estomac sur pattes surtout lorsqu’il y a des pizzas au menu… »

Un rire s’échappa des lèvres de Josh. Un silence s’installa entre eux, un silence apaisant. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler, la seule présence de l’autre était suffisante. Josh attendait patiemment le Vendredi soir. Il détestait l’hôpital psychiatrique, il détestait cette chambre trop blanche, trop stérile. Il lui avait permis récemment d’accrocher des photos et il en avait mis une de sa famille, de ses sœurs, de ses amis à l’époque où tout allait bien. Et récemment, il avait rajouté une photo d’Emily et lui. Et dire qu’il y a encore quelques mois de ça, il pensait qu’elle était morte, comme tous les autres. Lorsque les secours étaient arrivés, il avait cru être le seul survivant. La culpabilité le rendait fou et ce n’est que lorsque sa mère lui avait avoué que tous ses amis s’en étaient sortis qu’il avait commencé à refaire surface. Il avait déjà perdu ses sœurs, il avait vu ce qu’était devenu Hannah, il avait appris le destin funeste de celle-ci… Il était simplement heureux de ne pas rajouter Chris, Sam, Emily et les autres à la liste.

« J’ai parlé à Sam aujourd’hui. » Détournant les yeux de l’écran, Josh observa Emily. Celle-ci était calme, ne quittant pas des yeux la télévision. « Enfin, elle est venue me parler et je ne me suis pas enfuie… » précisa-t-elle.

Josh savait qu’Emily luttait contre ses propres démons, contre ses propres doutes et surtout sa colère. A chaque fois que le brun faisait mention du prénom d’un de leurs amis, il sentait la jeune femme se mettre sur la défensive. L’ancienne Emily ressortait lorsqu’il abordait l’éventualité qu’elle puisse leur pardonner. Ne voulant pas gâcher ce qu’ils avaient, Joshua finissait par changer de sujets mais il ne perdait pas espoir que la brune finisse par changer d’avis. Parler avec Sam était déjà un bon début.

« Et alors, ça s’est passé comment ? » Emily haussa les épaules. « Normalement… Je veux dire, c’est Sam ! C’est sûrement la personne que je déteste le moins parmi ces idiots ! Elle voulait savoir comment j’allais. » Joshua hésita à pousser ses questions plus loin. Il était curieux de voir comment les autres s’en sortaient, comment ils géraient la chose…

« Elle va bien, ne t’en fais pas ! Elle t’a même mentionné… Tu lui manques, tu sais ! » ajouta Emily qui posa enfin son regard sur lui. Feignant l’indifférence, il haussa les épaules. « Tant mieux ! » Son comportement exaspéra la jeune femme, qui leva les mains en l’air.

« Oh allez Josh ! Tout le monde sait que tu avais le béguin pour Sam… » Cet aveu le fit rougir et Josh détourna les yeux. C’était vrai, il avait eu le béguin pour Sam. Ils s’étaient beaucoup rapprochés après la disparition de ses sœurs. A vrai dire, il avait pensé se déclarer ce soir-là, après la blague, mais rien ne s’était passé comme prévu.

« Peut-être, mais c’était avant ! » murmura-t-il. Il avait fait trop de mal autour de lui, pour pouvoir prétendre quelque chose. Il se sentait déjà privilégié d’avoir réussi à retrouver une relation ‘normale’ avec Emily. _« Parce que qui voudrait être ami avec un détraqué comme toi ? »_

« Je persiste à dire que tu devrais leur dire que tu es vivant… » commença Emily et Josh répliqua dans la foulée. « Et je persiste à dire que tu devrais leur parler, que ça te permettrait de passer à autre chose ! » Emily se renfrogna et reporta son attention sur la télévision.

Josh soupira. Il n’avait pas envie de se disputer avec la jeune femme, il n’avait pas envie de créer de tensions entre eux mais il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à affronter Chris et les autres. Avec Emily, ça avait été plus facile. Ils n’avaient jamais été très proches. Si elle l’avait foutu dehors, il aurait compris, il n’aurait pas été vexé. Mais il supporterait mal le rejet de Chris ou de Sam. Il le comprendrait mais le vivrait mal.

La sonnette de l’appartement retentit, signe que les pizzas étaient arrivées. Emily se leva, attrapant son porte-monnaie au passage et revînt quelques secondes plus tard, avec trois pizzas en main. Déposant celles-ci sur la table basse, elle attrapa le DVD et le mit dans le lecteur avant de reprendre sa place sur le canapé. Attrapant une part de sa pizza, elle n’avait pas jeté un regard à Josh, qui soupira.

« Emily, je suis désolé… Je n’aurais pas dû réagir comme ça ! » La jeune femme haussa les épaules et lança le film. Attrapant une part de sa pizza, il commença à manger. Mais après quelques minutes, alors que le film venait tout juste de commencer, il entendit Emily pouffer de rire. La regardant, il comprit qu’il était la raison de ce rire et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Qu’est ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda-t-il, ne pouvant s’empêcher de sourire devant l’hilarité de la jeune femme. « Rien, j’ai juste l’impression de manger avec un enfant de cinq ans ! Tu te rends compte que tu as de la sauce tomate partout ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, il attrapa une serviette et se ressuya le visage. Un énorme sourire apparût sur son visage alors qu’il regardait Emily essayer de reprendre son sérieux. Il l’avait fait rire, c’était le plus important. C’était la première fois qu’il l’entendait rire depuis qu’ils s’étaient revus. Il aimait le son de son rire et il ne put s’empêcher de s’y joindre un court instant. La tension était retombée et instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre pour regarder la suite du film.

A la fin de ce dernier, Josh secoua la tête. « Je n’arrive pas à comprendre ce que vous trouvez à ce genre de film… Ça manque cruellement d’actions, non ? » Tout en retirant le DVD, Emily haussa les épaules. « C’est vrai ! Mais bon, on a parfois besoin d’un peu de romantisme nous les filles ! Et ce n’est pas dans la réalité qu’on va le trouver… »

Josh feignit d’être vexé, mettant une main sur son torse. « Comment ça ? Je suis l’incarnation même du romantisme… » Emily lâcha de nouveau un rire tout en reprenant place à ses côtés. « C’est ça Roméo ! La seule chose que tu fais et qui ressemble à quelque chose de romantique, c’est quand tu grimpes à mon balcon ! »

« Ce qui sous entendrait que tu es ma Juliette ! Est-ce que tu veux qu’on joue la scène du balcon, la prochaine fois ? » Secouant la tête, Emily remit la télévision en marche. « Sans façon ! Tu dois rentrer à quelle heure ce soir ? »

« J’ai la permission de minuit ! » répondit-il et la jeune femme haussa les sourcils. « Ouah, ils font des efforts là ! Un jour, tu auras peut-être le droit de découcher… » railla-t-elle et Josh ne put s’empêcher de la taquiner. « Est-ce que c’est une invitation ? » Lorsque des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues d’Emily, Josh se mit à rire, satisfait de voir l’embarras de son amie. « Dans tes rêves Washington… »

« En parlant de ça, j’aurais quelque chose à te demander… Je… Enfin… Non, laisses tomber ! » Josh détourna la tête. Il n’avait pas envie de parler de ça, ce soir. C’était une mauvaise idée, elle ne voudrait jamais.

« Allez crache le morceau Weirdo ! Ne fais pas ta mauviette ! » l’encouragea Emily et Josh la regarda, l’air gêné. « Eh bien, j’ai parlé de toi avec mon psychologue ! Il voulait savoir ce que je faisais pendant mes sorties et enfin, tu vois. Je lui ai raconté que j’étais venu un soir et puis, qu’on se voyait toutes les semaines. » Josh s’arrêta, dévisageant la jeune femme à la recherche d’une quelconque contrariété.

« Et ? » s’impatienta la brune. « Et il aimerait te rencontrer ! Enfin, que tu assistes à une de mes séances… » Un silence de plomb s’installa. Josh n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer le visage d’Emily, elle qui était si expressive d’habitude. Guettant la moindre réaction, il finit par considérer son silence comme un refus.

« Désolé, c’était une mauvaise idée ! Je lui ai dit que tu ne voudrais sûrement pas. Ce n’est pas grave, je lui dirais que… » « D’accord ! » le coupa-t-elle. Josh arrêta son monologue. « D’accord ? » répéta-t-il. Emily haussa les épaules, se limant les ongles.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ce ne sera pas si différent de mes séances chez ma psy… » expliqua-t-elle et Josh ne put s’empêcher de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Emily mit quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte. « Merci, merci, merci.. T’es la meilleure ! » dit-il, tout excité et surtout soulagé. « Et tu en doutais encore ? »

Reprenant ses distances, il secoua la tête. « Plus maintenant ! Ce serait la semaine prochaine. Soit Mardi, soit Jeudi comme tu veux… » Emily réfléchit quelques secondes. « Jeudi, ce serait mieux ! Mardi, j’ai rendez-vous avec ma pédicure ! » Josh haussa un sourcil mais se tût lorsqu’Emily lui jeta un regard, le défiant de dire quelque chose.

« Très bien, Jeudi se sera ! » Emily hocha la tête, pour confirmer.

Josh était aux anges, il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’Emily accepte aussi facilement d’assister à une de ses séances. D’après son psychologue, Joshua aurait plus de facilité à parler de ses démons en présence de quelqu’un en qui il avait confiance. Et cette personne était Emily, à présent.


	5. Chapter 5

L’hiver arrivait à grand pas, les feuilles des arbres étaient tombées et surtout, la température avait dégringolé. C’était un temps à rester chez soi, sous la couette à regarder un film bien au chaud et pourtant, Emily se trouvait devant St James institut, l’institut psychiatrique de la ville. Un frisson parcourra son dos alors qu’elle observait l’imposante bâtisse. C’était le lieu idéal pour tourner un film d’horreur… Glissant une main dans ses cheveux, la jeune femme eût un moment d’hésitation avant d’appuyer sur l’interphone. Elle n’était plus vraiment sûre de vouloir y aller mais elle avait fait une promesse à Josh. La jeune femme se rendait compte qu’elle changeait au contact du jeune homme. Alors qu’elle appuyait de nouveau sur le bouton, elle se dit qu’il y a quelques temps, elle n’aurait même pas réfléchi et aurait tourné les talons, sans un regard vers le bâtiment. Sa parole n’avait que très peu de valeur à l’époque. Le monde tournait autour d’elle, peu importe les autres. Mais aujourd’hui, elle allait faire quelque chose pour quelqu’un d’autre, pour Joshua. Une voix retentit dans l’interphone et Emily sursauta.

« J’ai rendez-vous avec le Dr Meyer ! » Glissant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, elle frissonna. Le vent venait de se lever, rendant le tableau encore plus angoissant qu’avant. Un clic retentit et l’étudiante poussa la porte pour entrer. Se dirigeant vers l’accueil, elle écouta les instructions de  l’infirmière et longea les couloirs de l’institut. Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé que le blanc puisse être aussi oppressant. Elle qui aimait les couleurs, elle se sentait mal à l’aise mais le pire, c’était les voix, les murmures qu’elle pouvait entendre. Elle n’arrivait pas à savoir d’où elles venaient mais elle ne voulait surtout pas le savoir. Emily finit par arriver devant la porte du bureau du Dr Meyer et elle souffla un peu. Elle n’était là, que pour aider Josh. Elle ne ferait office que de spectatrices.

Frappant à la porte, une voix grave l’autorisa à entrer. Ne se faisant pas prier, elle entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était déjà plus décorée que les couloirs ou la façade de l’établissement. Elle sentit immédiatement quatre yeux se poser sur elle. Joshua était déjà là, assis sur une chaise devant le bureau du psychiatre. Ce dernier était derrière son bureau et Emily eût la désagréable sensation qu’il la scannait. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ne dit rien. Au contraire, elle soutenait le regard du Docteur           avec une certaine provocation. Elle détestait quand les gens la dévisageaient de cette façon, avec cet air inquisiteur. Elle ne perdit ce ‘combat’ que lorsqu’elle sentit les mains de Josh l’encercler.

« Tu es venu… » lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille et Emily fût déçue d’entendre du soulagement. Pensait-il vraiment que la jeune femme allait le laisser tomber ? Peut-être, l’ancienne Emily n’aurait pas hésité.

« Bien sûr, je n’allais pas laisser mon petit Weirdo affronter le méchant psy tout seul… » répliqua-t-elle avec humour, ce qui fit rire Josh. La libérant de son étreinte, il posa sa main dans son dos, l’invitant à le suivre.

« Dr Meyer, je vous présente Emily ! C’est elle dont je vous ai parlé… » Emily observait la réaction du psy, qui était déjà en train de noter quelque chose sur un carnet. Il se redressa et tendit la main vers la jeune femme, qui eût un léger mouvement de recul. « Mademoiselle, ravie de faire votre connaissance. Joshua m’a beaucoup parlé de vous… »

Regardant la main du Docteur, puis Josh, elle finit par la serrer. « Ravie aussi… » souffla-t-elle avant de prendre place sur l’autre chaise. Le médecin reprit place dans son fauteuil et alors qu’il cherchait des papiers, la jeune femme en profita pour regarder autour d’elle. D’énormes étagères jonchaient la pièce, des babioles traînaient sur celles-ci avec des centaines de livres. Elle tressaillit en sentant la main de Josh se poser sur la sienne.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, un air soucieux sur le visage. Emily hocha la tête, forçant un sourire. Elle ne voulait pas l’inquiéter, elle était là pour le soutenir, pas le déstabiliser.

« Très bien, on va pouvoir commencer ! Joshua, tu préfères rester sur la chaise ou tu préfères qu’on s’installe dans les fauteuils ? » Emily retira sa veste, observant l’échange entre les deux hommes.

« Je préfère qu’on reste là… » répondit-il tout en jetant un regard à la jeune femme. Le docteur hocha la tête et sortit un autre carnet. Le nom de Josh était inscrit sur la première page. Tournant les pages, le psychologue mit ses lunettes.

« Très bien. Alors, Josh, la dernière fois, nous discutions de ce qui s’est passé dans cette grotte avec ce… ce monstre ! » « Le wendigo ! » interrompit Josh. « Oui, le Wendigo ! Vous étiez avec Mike et ce… Wendigo vous a attrapé ! Que s’est-il passé ? »

Emily n’était pas au courant de ce qui s’était passé à ce moment. Elle devait se trouver au chalet avec les autres.  D’après Mike, le wendigo avait attrapé Josh et il n’avait rien pu faire. La jeune femme observait Josh, qui avait blêmit. Visiblement, il lui était difficile de répondre. « Joshua, je sais que c’est difficile pour vous ! Mais il faut que vous parliez. Je vous assure que vous vous sentirez mieux… » tenta le psychologue mais Josh secoua la tête.

« Je… Je ne peux pas ! C’est trop dur… » murmura-t-il et Emily lui attrapa la main et la serra. Josh la regarda, surpris de son geste. Elle aussi était surprise mais Joshua avait besoin de soutien. Il lui avait tenu la main lorsqu’elle lui avait raconté son altercation avec Mike au chalet. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Josh affronter cette épreuve tout seul.

« Je suis là, Josh ! » murmura-t-elle et le brun contempla leurs mains liées. Emily voulait l’aider, Josh était devenu quelqu’un d’important pour elle. Les doigts du brun resserrèrent l’étreinte et il hocha la tête. « D’accord, je vais essayer »

Emily sentit sa respiration s’accélérer. Elle avait peur d’entendre ce qu’avait à révéler Josh mais il avait besoin de parler, besoin de se libérer de ce fardeau pour avancer. « Quand le wendigo m’a attrapé, j’ai d’abord cru qu’il allait me tuer. Il avait sa patte autour de ma tête et c’est là que je l’ai vu… » Il s’arrêta, une larme coulant sur son visage. Emily détourna les yeux, pour éviter de ne pas pleurer à son tour. « Qu’avez-vous vu Josh ? » le questionna le docteur Meyer.

« Le tatouage… » souffla-t-il et Emily sentit la main de Josh lui broyer la sienne. Elle résistait à l’envie de la retirer. « Quel tatouage ? » demanda Meyer alors qu’il griffonnait sur son carnet. « Le wendigo, il avait un tatouage sur l’épaule en forme de… En forme de papillon » Et Emily comprit immédiatement où Josh voulait en venir. Elle se rappelait du tatouage d’Hannah. Celle-ci avait été si excitée par ce dernier, qu’elle était venue le montrer au groupe dés la sortie du salon. Mais, si le wendigo avait le même tatouage que celui d’Hannah, ça signifiait que…

Emily ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. _« Quelle horreur… »_ Hannah était devenue un wendigo, comme ses mineurs. Mais c’était impossible, le journal de l’homme au lance flamme, précisait que la morsure ne suffisait pas… Qu’il fallait que la personne consomme de la viande humaine et… Et Emily se souvînt de son périple dans la mine, la tête de Beth, la croix à son nom… _« Non, ce n’est pas possible… »_ Une larme coula sur ses joues, alors qu’elle se rendait compte de ce que les révélations de Josh insinuait. Hannah avait dû manger sa sœur pour survivre, entamant sa transformation.

« Et que s’est-il passé ensuite ? » Emily observa Josh, qui avait fermé les yeux. Lui serrant la main affectueusement, comme pour l’encourager, Josh finit par reprendre la parole. « J’ai dit son nom… Je paniquais et je l’ai appelé Hannah. Le wendigo, il… Il s’est arrêté. Il allait me tuer et il s’est arrêté. »  Pendue aux lèvres de son ami, Emily n’osait imaginer l’épreuve que Josh avait traversé.

« Et c’était elle ! Ce wendigo, c’était Hannah ! » lâcha-t-il alors que les larmes commençaient à couler. Emily serra Josh contre lui et le brun se laissa aller à pleurer contre elle. Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé voir Joshua dans un tel état. Comme elle, il avait dû garder toutes ses émotions en lui, les ignorant comme il pouvait. Hannah était devenue un Wendigo, une de ses choses qui l’avaient poursuivie dans la mine. Elle savait pour la malédiction mais elle n’avait pas cru qu’Hannah ou Beth puissent avoir succombé à ce terrible sort.

« Je crois qu’on va en finir pour aujourd’hui. Je suis désolé, Joshua ! Mais vous allez voir, vous vous sentirez mieux… » Emily dévisagea le psychologue. Ce dernier parvenait à rester neutre devant la détresse de Josh et surtout, devant les révélations de ce dernier. L’évocation des wendigos semblait lui faire ni chaud, ni froid. Croyait-il Josh ? Ou pensait-il qu’il s’agissait d’une élucubration de la part du jeune homme ? SI elle n’avait pas vu ce qu’elle avait vu, Emily n’aurait jamais cru une histoire pareille…

Passant ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, Emily le calma du mieux qu’elle pouvait. Elle n’était pas très à l’aise dans cette position. Elle n’aimait pas les gens qui pleuraient. Elle prétendait que c’était parce que c’était signe de faiblesse mais la raison était tout autre. Elle se sentait démunie face à quelqu’un qui pleurait, elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle était sensée dire et faire. Elle choisissait toujours la mauvaise option. Le rythme cardiaque de Josh redevînt normal et ce dernier se détacha de l’étreinte de la jolie brune. « Désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça… » murmura-t-il en détournant la tête.

Emily lui attrapa le menton et le força à le regarder. « Tu n’as pas à avoir honte ! Tu as vécu quelque chose d’horrible. Personne n’en ressort indemne et je suis contente que tu sois assez à l’aise pour avoir discuté de tout ça avec moi dans la pièce. » Elle offrit un sourire, plutôt un rictus. Elle ne savait pas si c’était les mots qu’il fallait dire mais Joshua hocha la tête. Les deux amis se levèrent mais le Dr Meyer les interrompit.

« Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler, Melle….. ? » demanda-t-il en se levant à son tour. « Foster ! Et j’aurais aimé mais… » commença-t-elle en jetant un rapide regard sur Josh. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous n’en avons pas pour longtemps et je vous mènerais à la chambre de Joshua après… » Regardant ce dernier, il hocha la tête et lui lâcha la main, saluant le psychologue avant de sortir. Une fois la porte fermée, Emily se rassit sur sa chaise.

« Si je vous ai demandé  de rester, c’est que j’ai besoin de parler de Joshua avec quelqu’un d’autre que Joshua. Ses parents ne sont pas d’un grand secours et il me parle tellement de vous… » commença le médecin et Emily se tordit sur sa chaise, mal à l’aise. « Vous savez, je ne connais vraiment Josh depuis qu’il est apparu dans mon salon, il y a quelques mois de ça… Avant, on se fréquentait mais nous n’étions pas vraiment proches. Vous devriez parler avec Sam ! »

Le psychologue la regarda, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Oui, Samantha Reese, c’est bien ça ? » Emily hocha la tête pour confirmer. « Joshua m’en parlait beaucoup au début… Il vouait pour la jeune femme, une affection un peu particulière… » Emily se tût mais il était évident que Joshua était amoureux de Sam. L’inverse l’était moins mais la jolie blonde s’entendait très bien avec l’aîné des Washington. « A vrai dire, quand il est venu à une séance, en m’annonçant qu’il avait reparlé à un de ses camarades, je pensais que c’était elle. Et il s’avère que c’était vous… »

Emily dévisageait l’homme, ne sachant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. « Joshua est quelqu’un de complexe mais je ne vous apprend rien. Il fait souvent des choix surprenants mais là, j’ai eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous avoir choisi vous ? » Emily fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas si elle devait se sentir vexée par ce qu’insinuait cet homme. « Parce que j’étais seule ! Et vu que je suis celle dont il était le moins proche, si je refusais de le voir, il ne l’aurait pas mal pris… » expliqua-t-elle, reprenant les termes de Josh.

« Oui, c’est ce qu’il m’a dit ! Et vous l’avez accepté, vous avez continué à lui parler, à accepter de le revoir… Pourquoi ? » Emily resta muette. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir tout ça ? Elle voyait déjà quelqu’un, elle n’avait aucune envie de devoir subir une nouvelle séance chez le psychologue… « Je vous demande ça, parce qu’il me semble que Joshua tient beaucoup à vous et comme vous le savez, il est encore fragile et je ne voudrais pas que… »

Emily l’interrompit. « Attendez, vous sous entendez quoi au juste ? Que je puisse être un quelconque danger pour Josh ? Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ? Est-ce qu’il aurait dit quelque chose… » Le Dr Meyer leva le bras pour la stopper. « Non, non non ! C’est juste que j’ai besoin de savoir si vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous représentez pour Josh ? De la place que vous tenez désormais dans sa vie ? »

Se mordant la lèvre, la brune ne saisissait pas où le Dr Meyer voulait en venir. Quelle place dans la vie de Josh ? Ils étaient amis, ils se soutenaient… « On est amis ! » répondit-elle et elle vit le regard du médecin faire une rapide mimique. « Quoi ? » s’emporta-t-elle.

« Je crains Melle Foster que vous représentiez beaucoup plus pour Joshua. Et je ne parle pas d’amour, bien que ça puisse être le cas… » Emily dévisageait son interlocuteur comme s’il était fou. Mais que racontait-il ? Où voulait-il en venir à la fin ? 

« Je ne comprends pas… » finit-elle par dire et le Dr Meyer croisa les bras sur son bureau, s’approchant d’elle. « Vous êtes son pilier, son point d’attache au monde normal ! » Emily déglutit, commençant à saisir où cet homme voulait en venir mais c’était impossible. Ils étaient proches, certes mais comment pouvait-elle avoir une telle place auprès du jeune homme ?

« Non, vous vous trompez ! Je suis juste son amie… Sam, Chris, peut-être Mike pourraient… » Le psychologue secoua la tête. « J’ai cru pendant un long moment que Samantha tenait cette place. Il en parlait avec une telle fascination. On sentait que la revoir lui donnait la motivation pour aller mieux mais désormais… » Emily se passa une main dans les cheveux, agacée par le cinéma que lui faisait le médecin. « Désormais quoi ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Désormais, c’est vous ! C’est le fait de vous retrouver qui le motive, le fait de savoir que lors de sa sortie hebdomadaire, il va vous retrouver. Je ne crois pas que vous vous rendiez compte du bien que ça lui fait de vous parler, d’être avec vous, d’avoir une simple conversation avec vous… » Se levant, la jeune femme leva les mains. « Stop, attendez ! Qu’est ce que vous insinuez bordel ? Que je suis une sorte d’ange gardien ou je ne sais pas trop quoi… »

« Non, ce que je dis, c’est que vous tenez une place primordiale dans la vie de Joshua maintenant et dans son état mental… La question à laquelle, je veux que vous répondiez Mlle Foster, c’est : Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable d’assumer ce rôle ? » Emily cligna des yeux, incapable de réagir à ce que venait de lui dire le psychologue.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily n’arrivait pas à réfléchir, c’était beaucoup trop d’informations d’un coup. Elle n’arrivait pas à réaliser la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait bien malgré elle. Elle aimait beaucoup Josh, même si elle n’était peut-être pas toujours très sympathique avec lui. Elle était touchée d’apprendre que le jeune homme attendait avec impatience le moment où ils se verraient. Ce serait mentir de dire qu’elle ne l’attendait pas non plus… Elle était un peu honteuse de n’avoir jamais pris le temps de vraiment le connaître avant toute cette histoire.

« Joshua aura bientôt le droit de sortir. Il retourna certainement vivre avec ses parents mais il aura besoin de soutien. Et je ne vois que vous… » continua Le docteur Meyer. Emily ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de remplir le rôle, elle avait toujours été indépendante… Elle n’était certainement pas la personne qu’il fallait pour Josh.

« Je veux bien essayer mais je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur. » Contournant son bureau, le psychologue s’approcha de la jeune femme. « Je me doute que vous avez vos propres problèmes mais vous n’avez pas à les affronter seule… Je sais que vous essayez de pousser Joshua à parler aux autres. »

« Il a peur de leur réaction, peur d’être abandonné… » murmura-t-elle et elle frémit en sentant le regard inquisiteur du médecin sur elle. « Et vous, pourquoi vous ne voulez plus les voir ? Joshua n’est pas rentré dans les détails mais je pense que ce serait bien pour vous de leur parler, quoiqu’il se soit passé dans ce chalet… »

Emily releva la tête, un air renfrogné sur son visage. « Je sais ce que je dois faire, merci ! Et j’ai déjà un psychologue, je vous signale… » Son interlocuteur rit légèrement et secoua la tête. « Comme vous voulez mais pensez à ce que j’ai dit par rapport à Joshua ! Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, prenez vos distances ! S’il venait à perdre ce qu’il y a entre vous alors qu’il n’est plus dans nos locaux, je ne sais pas ce qu’il ferait… »

Emily baissa les yeux, se dirigeant vers la porte. « Chambre 405, au deuxième étage ! » Posant la main sur la poignée, elle regarda le psy s’asseoir à son bureau. « Bonne soirée Mademoiselle Foster ! » ajouta-t-il avant que la brunette ne ferme la porte derrière elle.

 S’appuyant contre le mur, elle n’avait pas imaginé que sa visite ici aurait été aussi mouvementée. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait assumer le poids que venait de lui mettre le docteur Meyer sur son épaule. Elle était forte, elle n’était pas du genre à reculer devant les gens ou les défis mais depuis cette nuit, quelque chose avait été ébranlé chez elle. Elle ne parvenait plus à être cette Emily débordante de confiance, agressive, ne mâchant pas ses mots… Beaucoup diraient que c’est une bonne chose, qu’elle a finalement pris en maturité mais au fond d’elle, Emily se sentait vide. Comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d’elle-même et qu’elle était restée sur cette montagne, dans ces mines, dans ce chalet…

Prenant une profonde respiration, la jeune femme finit par se décoller du mur et de rejoindre un ascenseur pour rejoindre la chambre de Josh. Elle appréhendait de le retrouver, après ce que venait de lui dire le psychologue.  Frappant à la porte, elle entendit la voix de Josh l’inviter à entrer.

La chambre de Josh était grande, plus grande qu’elle ne l’avait imaginée. Le regard d’Emily se posa immédiatement sur le jeune homme, qui était allongé sur son lit. Se redressant, il regarda Emily avec une certaine appréhension. La jeune femme n’osait rien dire, repensant à sa discussion avec le psychologue de Josh. S’avançant, elle prit place en face du brun, sur une chaise.

« Sympa, la décoration… » finit-elle par dire, pour couper au silence. Josh semblait déçu qu’elle ne se soit pas assise à côté de lui, qu’elle mette une distance entre eux mais Emily était perdue. Elle ne voulait pas se précipiter, elle l’avait fait déjà à de nombreuses reprises. La jeune femme observait la pièce, elle remarqua des posters, des photos pour couvrir les murs atrocement blancs de cette chambre.

« C’était angoissant au début et puis, ils m’ont permis d’accrocher des choses… » lui répondit Josh. Le regard d’Emily fût attiré par un groupe de photos. Elle reconnaissait Hannah, Beth et Josh sur l’une d’entre elles. Une autre avec leurs parents dessus. Des photos avec Sam, avec Chris, avec Ashley… Une photo de groupe lors d’une fête chez Mike… Mais c’était surtout une photo qui attira son attention, une photo de Josh et elle, qu’elle avait prise il y a un mois de ça.

**Flashback**

Assis sur le canapé, Josh et Emily regardaient la saga Star Wars. La jeune femme n’était pas très emballée à l’idée de regarder ces films mais Josh l’avait supplié de pouvoir le regarder, prétextant que c’était la meilleure saga jamais créé au cinéma. Emily avait essayé de lui résister mais les yeux de chiens battus de Josh avaient eu raison de son entêtement. Mais si le jeune homme était plongé dans le film, Emily quand à elle, était plongée dans son téléphone portable. La jeune femme jouait à la dernière application qu’elle venait de télécharger silencieusement, jetant de temps à autres des regards à l’écran de télévision. Ses doigts pianotaient sur l’écran tactile quand une main lui arracha son téléphone des siennes.

« Ehhhh ! Rends-moi ce téléphone Josh… » dit-elle alors que ce dernier prenait déjà des distances pour éviter que la jeune femme reprenne son bien. Se redressant, Emily tendit la main pour arracher son téléphone mais Joshua faisait en sorte qu’elle ne l’atteigne pas. « Allez Josh, arrêtes de faire l’idiot ! Rends-moi mon téléphone tout de suite… »

« Attends, j’aimerais savoir ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur ! Ca doit être vachement intéressant pour que tu ne regardes pas ce chez d’œuvre du 7ème art ! » Emily leva les yeux au ciel. « Parce qu’une marionnette verte qui n’est pas capable de dire une phrase avec les mots dans le bon ordre, tu appelles ça un chef d’œuvre ? »

Josh fronça les sourcils. « Hey ! On ne se moque pas de Maître Yoda ! C’est le meilleur personnage de la saga ! Détournes toi du côté obscur de la force, Em’ » Emily arqua un sourcil, secouant la tête. Un sourire s’était pourtant niché sur ses lèvres, bien malgré elle.

« Tu devrais arrêter de regarder ce genre de film, Joshy ! Ca te monte à la tête… Maintenant rends moi ce téléphone, avant que je me transforme en Dark Vador et que je te découpe en rondelle avec mon sabre laser… » finit-elle par dire en tendant la main.

« Hum, c’est donc que tu as quand même suivi le film… Mais je pense que tu serais plus Jabba le Hutt ! » Emily fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche quand elle se rappela de l’immonde créature qu’était Jabba. « Oh toi, tu vas me le payer… » Se jetant sur le brun, Emily tenta vainement de récupérer son téléphone mais Joshua parvînt à prendre la fuite. Regardant dans celui-ci, Emily sentit l’agacement la gagner.

« Voyons ce qu’il y a là dedans ! Il me semble que tu avais une collection impressionnante de selfie d’après Sam… » Emily secoua la tête, observant Josh fouiller dans son téléphone. Ce dernier glissait ses doigts sur l’écran et fronça les sourcils. Relevant la tête, il dévisagea Emily qui haussa un sourcil. « Quoi ? Tu es déçu de ce que tu trouves dedans ? »

« Où sont passés toutes les photos que tu avais ? » Emily ne broncha pas, haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. « Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j’allais garder des photos avec ces crétins ? » Les bras croisés, le regard d’Emily le défiait de répondre et Josh se tût.

« Je vois… Et bien, on pourrait en prendre une, non ? Tous les deux ? » proposa-t-il. Emily le dévisagea comme s’il était devenu fou et Josh s’approcha d’elle. « Oh allez ! Je suis peut-être un crétin mais je suis plutôt pas mal, non ? » Emily arqua un sourcil mais ne broncha pas quand le brun se mit à ses côtés.

« Allez, fais moi ton plus beau sourire ! » Tendant le bras, il attendit que la jeune femme daigne sourire pour prendre la photo. Ils regardèrent le résultat et Josh donna un coup de coude à la jeune femme. « Tu vois, on est parfait là-dessus ! Il faudrait que tu me l’imprimes pour que je puisse la garder… » dit-il avec excitation. Emily ne put s’empêcher de sourire, la bonne humeur de Josh étant incroyablement communicative.

**Fin Flashback**

Un léger se dessina sur ses lèvres avant que la voix de Josh la ramène sur Terre. « Emily, Em’ ? Hey, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » La jeune femme détourna son regard de la photo et remarqua que Josh s’était assis à côté d’elle. Bizarrement leur proximité la gênait à présent, elle ne savait plus du tout ce qu’elle devait penser de tout ça, d’eux. Le docteur Meyer avait réveillé des interrogations chez elle et la jeune femme ne se sentait pas capable de chercher les réponses. Mais une chose était sûre, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Josh tout seul.

« Qu’est ce qu’il voulait, le docteur ? De quoi, vous avez parlé ? » Emily se tendit légèrement. Il était hors de question qu’elle lui parle des insinuations de son psychologue à leur sujet. Emilie ne croyait qu’à moitié les divagations de ce dernier mais elle ne voulait pas perturber Josh encore plus. « Il voulait savoir comment je m’en sortais… Il est au courant que je ne parle plus aux autres ! » dit-elle avec un ton accusateur.

Josh déglutit et se gratta l’arrière du crâne. « Je suis désolé mais il voulait savoir pourquoi je t’avais choisi et je lui ai dit que tu étais seule… Mais je n’ai rien dit sur les raisons, promis ! » La jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de Josh et elle fût surprise de le voir serrer la sienne. « Je sais… » murmura-t-elle, incapable d’en dire plus. Elle se rendait compte de beaucoup de choses, de trop de choses à la fois.

Ils étaient devenus proches, beaucoup plus proches qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Elle aimait beaucoup Josh et elle était vraiment contente de savoir que ce dernier l’appréciait. Elle savait que ce n’était pas le cas de beaucoup de monde, qu’il y avait de grandes chances pour qu’il soit le seul. Elle avait toujours pensé qu’elle savait juger les gens mais son expérience dans ces montagnes avait prouvé le contraire. « Je suis désolée pour Hannah… » finit-elle par dire. Elle était désolée pour tout. Josh lui serra la main un peu plus fort, amenant la jeune femme près de lui et il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. « Tu n’y es pour rien… » répondit-il.  Et même si Emily n’en croyait pas un mot, ça faisait du bien à entendre.

Ils restèrent à discuter pendant une heure encore avant qu’une infirmière ne vienne dire à la jeune femme qu’elle devait partir. Se levant, Emily attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte. La main de Joshua l’empêcha de continuer et ce dernier l’engouffra dans une étreinte. « Merci d’être venue, merci ! Tu n’as pas idée à quel point ça comptait pour moi… » lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille. Emily était gênée, gênée que l’infirmière assiste à ce spectacle et surtout, gênée de comprendre que le psychologue n’avait pas tort.

« Je serais là pour toi, Joshua ! Toujours ! Mais il faut que tu parles aux autres, vraiment ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, si tu ne le fais pas pour eux, fais le pour moi ! » C’était sûrement lâche d’utiliser l’affection que le jeune homme lui portait pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait mais elle savait qu’il en avait besoin. ILS en avaient besoin.

« Je vais y réfléchir ! On se voit demain ? Je passerais prendre un film en venant ! Il faut que tu vois la saga des Seigneurs des Anneaux ! » Emily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait envie de lui dire non, de lui dire qu’elle avait besoin de prendre du recul mais elle se rappelait des paroles du Docteur Meyer. Elle n’avait pas le choix. « Très bien Weirdo ! Mais ne sois pas en retard ! » Se dégageant de l’étreinte, elle lui fit un clin d’œil avant de sortir.

« Jamais je ne le serais… » murmura-t-il en la regardant partir, un sourire sur les lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

Il hésitait à frapper. Il n'avait pas envie de frapper, c'était une mauvaise idée. Joshua était devant cette porte depuis dix minutes et il était comme bloqué. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, que ce soit pour partir ou pour toquer. Son cerveau était sur le point d'exploser alors que tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, comme des claques. Il ferma les yeux, son rythme cardiaque était bien trop élevé pour un garçon immobile. Inspirant un grand coup, il se rappela des mots d'Emily. _« Mais il faut que tu parles aux autres, vraiment ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, si tu ne le fais pas pour eux, fais le pour moi ! »_ Les paroles étaient comme un écho dans sa tête. Emily… Elle était tout ce qui lui importait à présent, avec ses parents. Elle le comprenait et il se sentait bien avec elle. Il se trouvait stupide de s'être arrêté à l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle, de cette fille sans cœur et superficielle. Maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'elle était aussi torturée que lui et que, tout comme lui, elle ne disait rien.

S'il était là devant cette porte, c'était pour elle. C'était parce qu'elle lui avait demandé, parce qu'elle persistait à dire que c'était important, qu'il devait dépasser sa peur. Mais la peur l'avait complètement envahi, il était incapable de frapper, incapable d'affronter son visage, à elle. Pourtant, il semblait si simple de lui parler avant, avant tout ça. C'était vers elle qu'il s'était tourné quand ses sœurs avaient disparu et voilà qu'il était incapable de lui annoncer qu'il était vivant. Il se sentait lâche, il était lâche. Relevant les yeux vers la porte, il sentit son bras se tendre et frapper deux coups distincts, comme si un marionnettiste le lui avait ordonné. Il frissonna, redoutant déjà le moment où la porte s'ouvrirait. Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, il eût un mouvement de recul. Et dire que lorsqu'il avait pénétré chez Emily, il avait été confiant. Ici, il était comme un petit garçon prêt à affronter ses parents après avoir fait une énorme bêtise.

Et après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et son cœur s'arrêta. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle était devant lui. Sam. Son sourire, elle ne le garda pas longtemps. Ses yeux pleins de gaieté furent troublés par la surprise, l'incompréhension et Josh était incapable de sortir de son mutisme. Lui qui avait toujours le mot pour rire, il était incapable de décoller ses lèvres. Il observait la scène, attendant la sentence.

« Josh… » finit-elle par murmurer avant de porter une main devant sa bouche, ne semblant pas croire qu'il était bien là. Si la scène ressemblait à celle qu'il avait vécue avec Emily, celle-ci était beaucoup moins drôle à ses yeux. Il s'attendait à recevoir une gifle, à ce que la porte lui soit refermée au nez mais il n'en fût rien. Deux bras encerclèrent son cou et le jeune homme se raidit encore plus.

« Oh mon Dieu, Josh… » murmura Sam alors que des sanglots sortaient de sa gorge. Instinctivement, ses bras encerclèrent la jeune femme et il retrouva la parole. « C'est moi, Sam ! C'est moi… » répéta-t-il tout en sentant un énorme poids se retirer de ses épaules.

Emily avait raison, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que cette situation le bouffait de l'intérieur. S'il ne l'avait pas écouté… Sam s'extirpa de son étreinte et le regarda, touchant son visage. Si ces gestes l'auraient fait rougit à une époque, il trouvait ça amusant aujourd'hui.

« Mais comment ? Mike nous a raconté que… » commença-t-elle et Josh secoua la tête.« Je vais tout t'expliquer mais je peux rentrer ? » Sam secoua la tête, se décalant et le brun entra dans le studio. Il le connaissait déjà, il y était déjà venu l'année dernière.

Sam lui passa devant et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le clic-clac. La blond semblait être encore sous le choc et le regardait comme s'il allait s'évaporer à tout moment.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu es là, devant moi… Je… Racontes moi tout ! » dit-elle et c'est ce que Josh fit. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire, depuis sa séparation avec Mike jusqu'à ses séances avec le psychologue. Sam semblait bouleversée et Josh sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle allait lui en vouloir.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas nous voir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de ne rien dire ? » Les questions qu'il redoutait, les questions qu'Emily avait déjà eu auparavant. Se passant une main à l'arrière du crâne, il baissa la tête.

« Parce que j'avais déjà fait assez de mal comme ça… Et je devais guérir, je devais me faire soigner, je ne devais plus être un danger pour les autres comme pour moi. » La main de Sam s'engouffra dans la sienne et il releva les yeux pour voir le sourire compatissant de la jeune femme. Qu'aurait-il donné pour un sourire de ce genre avant ? N'importe quoi, il aurait fait n'importe quoi… Mais là, il ne le méritait pas.

« Je… Je comprends Josh et je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, on t'a tous pleuré tu sais. » Joshua était plutôt sceptique sur ce point. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, après sa crise de délire, après sa blague de mauvais goût qui avait attiré les wendigos ? Non, ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir pleuré, c'était impossible. Il avait fait trop de mal, elle mentait.

« Est-ce que je suis la première à savoir ou tu as déjà été voir les autres ? » demanda Samantha. Joshua contempla l'idée de mentir, pour protéger Emily mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était elle la raison de sa venue ici et il n'avait aucune honte sur son choix. Il avait eu raison d'aller voir la jeune femme avant les autres.

« Non, je l'ai dit à Emily ! » avoua-t-il et il remarqua une légère pointe de déception dans le regard de son amie qui disparût bien vite.

« Emily ? » L'incompréhension était compréhensible mais Josh n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer sur son choix.

« Oui, c'est même grâce à elle que je suis là. Je ne voulais pas, j'avais trop peur mais elle m'a poussé à venir… » déclara-t-il et Samantha resta silencieuse. Est-ce qu'elle allait lui en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dit avant ? Joshua ne savait plus quoi dire, il attendait la réaction de Sam et celle-ci finit par lui sourire, serrant toujours sa main avec affection.

« C'est bien que tu aies pu lui parler ! Elle a pris ses distances avec nous. Elle ne nous calcule plus depuis qu'on est sorti de l'hôpital… » Sam semblait touchée par l'attitude de son amie et ça renforçait l'idée de Joshua de pousser Emily à pardonner aux autres. Ils avaient tous survécu à cette nuit, ils avaient tous traversé des épreuves terribles. S'ils voulaient vraiment passer à autre chose, ils allaient devoir faire table rase de tout ça.

« Je sais, elle m'a tout raconté. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne la comprends pas mais j'essaye de la faire changer d'avis mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça relève du miracle ! » Un premier sourire ponctua sa phrase, le premier depuis qu'il était rentré ici et les deux amis se regardèrent, retrouvant un peu de leur complicité passée.

« Je voulais aussi… Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce qui s'est passé ! Je sais que ça ne changera en rien ce qui s'est passé mais je… » Samantha serra sa main encore plus fort et releva la tête de Joshua qui s'était automatiquement rabaissée.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne savais pas pour les wendigos. Et c'est tout autant de ma faute, si j'avais fait plus attention à toi, si j'avais remarqué que tu allais si mal, j'aurais fait les choses différemment… » Joshua secoua la tête. C'était ce qu'il redoutait. Tout le monde se sentait coupable, personne n'avait la conscience tranquille depuis cette nuit. Et lorsqu'il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de Samantha, Joshua ne put résister à l'attirer contre lui pour la consoler.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute… » murmura-t-il à son oreille alors que les sanglots de la jeune femme secouaient son corps. Il n'aurait jamais du revenir, il ne voulait pas raviver de vieilles blessures et lorsqu'il entendit la porte du studio s'ouvrir de nouveau et qu'une silhouette entra dans le salon, Joshua se tétanisa. _« Mike… »_

Ce dernier eût la même réaction que Samantha en le voyant. Il était arrivé, le sourire aux lèvres mais dés qu'il l'avait vu, ce dernier avait disparu pour laisser place à la stupeur. Repoussant Sam, celle-ci tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, un long silence. Tous les protagonistes se regardaient, cherchant des réponses dans les yeux des autres.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » finit par demander Mike, tout en lâchant les sacs de provision sur le sol. Il jeta un regard vers Sam qui se leva et posa une main sur son bras.« C'est Josh, il a survécu… » se contenta-t-elle de dire et Joshua se leva.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, Josh ne savait pas du tout comment Mike allait réagir. Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où il l'avait frappé, attaché à cette poutre dans cette cabane abandonnée. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il n'était pas lui-même à ce moment mais allait-il de nouveau réagir violemment ?

Prenant les devants, Josh tendit la main vers Mike en signe de paix. Il tremblait un peu, s'attendant à toute sorte de réaction venant de Mike. Ce dernier observa la main de Joshua avec appréhension et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Sam, il la serra. Joshua sentit un soulagement l'envahir. Il pensait réellement que Mike allait le frapper. Il avait été si énervé ce soir-là. Mais à sa grande surprise, il alla même jusqu'à l'étreindre.

« Je croyais qu'on t'avait perdu, buddy… » lui dit-il et Josh échangea un regard surpris avec Samantha, qui semblait ravie de voir la réaction du brun. Se séparant, Josh croisa les bras, la situation n'était pas très confortable même si tout se passait bien.

« Je suppose que tu veux tout savoir ? » Mike hocha la tête et Josh s'apprêtait à tout lui raconter quand Mike leva la main « Attends, les autres ne vont pas tarder ! Ils devaient passer chez Jess pour récupérer une bouteille de champagne… »

Josh frissonna. Il ne se sentait pas capable de tous les affronter à la fois, il n'était pas prêt. Déjà que l'arrivée de Mike n'était pas prévue, il ne pouvait pas faire face à Ashley, à Jess, à Matt et à Chris. Chris… Son meilleur ami. Celui qu'il n'avait pas hésité à terroriser alors qu'il n'y était pour rien au final. Leur dernier échange avait été houleux et il ne s'en serait jamais remis si Chris n'avait pas survécu, si leurs derniers mots échangés étaient aussi vindicatifs.

Observant ses deux amis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nostalgique alors que Sam aidait Mike à ranger ce qu'il avait ramené dans le frigo. Ça lui rappelait les fêtes qu'ils organisaient avant tout ça, avant la disparition d'Hannah et Beth. Josh avait la boule au ventre. Il pensait qu'après avoir parlé à Sam, tout irait mieux. Que l'appréhension serait partie mais c'était peine perdu. Revoir Ashley, Jess, Matt et Chris, c'était beaucoup. Il ne savait pas s'il supporterait leurs regards posés sur lui. Il aurait aimé qu'Emily soit là, qu'elle lui tienne la main alors qu'ils racontent ce qu'il avait traversé, comme dans le bureau de son psy. Mais il allait devoir les affronter tout seul, affronter leur regard inquisiteur, l'incompréhension, peut-être la colère… Lorsque la porte de l'appartement de Sam s'ouvrit, des flots de conversation lui arrivèrent aux oreilles alors qu'il se raidit.

Il avait peur, il était tétanisé à l'idée de leur parler et lorsqu'Ashley qui portait des sacs releva la tête dans sa direction, il arrêta de respirer. La jeune femme arrêta sa phrase en plein milieu et ça attira l'attention des trois autres. Trois paires d'yeux s'abattirent sur lui, tel des snipers. La même expression sur le visage, la même incompréhension alors qu'aucun ne semblait parler. Ils avaient tous eu la même réaction en leur voyant.

« Chr… Chris ? Dis moi que je ne rêves pas ! » finit par dire Ashley en regardant le blond. Ce dernier retira ses lunettes et les remit avant de froncer les sourcils. « Josh ? » demanda le blond, ignorant la question de la jeune femme. Jess et Matt échangèrent un regard, cherchant des réponses chez l'autre. Josh les observait, les mains derrière le dos. Il était gêné, il avait envie de partir.

« Salut ! » finit-il par dire, en levant un bras. Un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, ou plutôt une grimace. Sam et Mike arrivèrent de la cuisine et observèrent la scène. Les quatre nouveaux arrivants se tournèrent vers eux. La tension était à son comble, pour la première fois depuis cette fameuse nuit, tout le groupe était réuni. Il ne manquait qu'Emily… Josh était anxieux, son cœur battait à la chamade. Les retrouvailles avec Mike et Sam s'étaient bien passées mais là… Chris le regardait comme s'il était un ovni. Pas de colères, pas de dégoût, juste de l'incompréhension. Il attendait une réaction, il attendait quelque chose. Mais aucun de ces quatre amis ne semblait vouloir bouger.

« Man, c'est vraiment toi ? » La voix de Chris brisa le silence alors que ce dernier s'approchait de lui. Tout le monde l'observait. Josh ne bougea pas, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Tout le monde savait que lui et Chris étaient proches, qu'ils étaient plus que des amis, pratiquement des frères. Chris finit par s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui et Josh ne cilla pas. Il était tétanisé, attendant le verdict. Et la tension se brisa quand le blond le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte digne d'un ours.

«Putain, mec, on croyait que tu étais mort ! » La réaction de Chris débloqua la situation. A peine eût-il le temps de se séparer qu'Ashley s'avançait vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Jess ne tarda pas à suivre et même Matt se laissa aller à une étreinte. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'accueil qu'il avait imaginé. Il s'attendait à un rejet, à plus de froideurs venant de leur part mais pas du tout.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » finit par demander Ashley et Sam invita tout le monde dans le salon pour que Josh puisse raconter son périple. Le brun, bien que soulagé, n'en restait pas moins anxieux. S'ils ne lui en voulaient pas pour cette nuit-là, ils allaient peut-être lui en vouloir de leur avoir caché le fait qu'il était en vie. A la fin de son récit, Chris secoua la tête.

« Et dire que j'en ai voulu à ta mère quand elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient fait un enterrement privé, juste la famille ! Elle m'avait dit que c'était pour éviter la foule et la presse. Y a même pas eu de faire part dans le journal sur ton décès mais en réalité… » commença Chris. « J'étais en institut psychiatrique ! J'y suis toujours d'ailleurs, enfin, plus pour longtemps… » le coupa Josh avec un sourire.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? Merde, on était les meilleurs amis Josh… Tu crois pas qu'on avait le droit de savoir ? Je sais que tu avais peur mais franchement, je t'aurais rejeté, moi ? » Chris semblait vexé voire blessé par le fait que Josh lui ait caché tout ça et le brun ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. « On aurait pu t'aider durant cette épreuve, tu n'avais pas à affronter tout ça seul… » continua le blond, alors que les autres semblaient approuver les dires de leur ami.

« Il n'était pas seul… » coupa Sam et Josh la regarda. Celle-ci hocha la tête pour l'inviter à leur dire ce qu'il lui avait révélé, un peu plus tôt.

« Vous n'êtes pas les premiers au courant, je… » Il s'arrêta de nouveau. Croisant le regard de Sam, celle-ci l'encouragea à continuer. « Je l'ai dit à Emily, y a quelques mois de ça… » Et de nouveau un silence lourd s'installa au milieu du groupe. Josh était mal à l'aise.

« Emily ? De toutes les personnes à qui tu pouvais le dire, tu as choisi Emily ? Je… Je ne comprends pas… » finit par dire Chris, visiblement blessé par les choix de son ami.

« Elle était seule et nous n'étions pas vraiment proches. Si elle me claquait la porte au nez, je ne l'aurais pas mal pris, vous comprenez ? Alors que vous, je… Enfin, j'aurais pas supporté que vous me rejetiez. Emily, c'était un test ! Qui s'est avéré concluant ! » se justifia Josh et les autres baissèrent la tête, plongés dans leur pensée respective.

« Et elle te parle ? Comment elle va ? » Josh tourna la tête vers Jessica qui venait de parler pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Josh avait souvenir de la dernière entrevue entre les deux jeunes femmes. Crêpages de chignons en règle. Josh ne voulait pas en dire trop, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

« Elle va… Bien ! Enfin, ce n'est plus la Emily d'avant, mais c'est comme nous tous… » lui répondit-il tout en haussant les épaules. Sa réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire la jeune femme qui continua.

« Est-ce qu'elle parle de nous ? » Josh regarda Jessica, la dévisageant. Celle-ci semblait s'en faire pour sa meilleure amie, enfin ex-meilleure amie. L'aîné des Washington observa les autres, qui semblaient aussi intéressés par la réponse.

« Elle ne veut pas en parler. Quand j'aborde le sujet, elle se ferme et l'ancienne Emily ressort ! Elle vous en veut énormément, à vous tous ! » De nouveau un léger froid s'installa. Mais c'était nécessaire d'en parler, de faire un point sur la situation. Josh fixa Mike et il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter. « Elle m'a raconté pour l'histoire du flingue… » Le ton était accusateur, sans le vouloir. Mike baissa la tête et Ashley se raidit, en faisant de même. Le malaise s'approfondit.

« Je ne voulais pas, j'ai paniqué… Je pensais vraiment que la morsure… Merde, comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'elle n'allait pas nous mettre en danger ? » Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule, le réconfortant à l'oreille. Ils semblaient proches tous les deux, très proches. Et si ça aurait fait quelque chose à Josh, il y a quelques mois, aujourd'hui, il trouvait ça presque mignon.

« Je ne t'en veux pas ! Mais elle, elle vous en veut ! J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle mais elle refuse ! Elle se sent trahie et vous connaissez Emily. » expliqua Josh. La situation était difficile. Ils auraient besoin de temps pour guérir de tout ça. Il avait fait un grand pas vers la guérison mais Josh savait qu'il allait devoir persuader Emily d'en faire de même. Pour son bien.

Les choses allaient prendre du temps avant de redevenir comme elles étaient. Si tout le monde semblait ravi ou soulagé de le voir en vie, ça ne changeait en rien les choses que chacun avait faites. Cette nuit les hanterait sûrement jusqu'au bout mais Josh avait espoir que tout se passerait bien. Parce qu'ils étaient de nouveau pratiquement tous ensemble. Il ne manquait plus qu'un morceau au puzzle.


End file.
